Little Story
by Mitsunaru Sayaya
Summary: "But if the freak love the idol, can it be a happy ending?"


Terkadang, dikala malam bersinar terang di langit, aku menatapnya, mengharapkan ketenangan menghampiriku dalam sekejap. Tapi itu hanya harapan, harapan yang tak terkabulkan.

Aku duduk dengan sahabatku—ponsel yang kuberi nama Kevin—di pangkuanku. Sambil mendengarkan lagu yang terus mengalun lembut di telingaku meskipun sebenarnya nadanya terlalu keras untuk dikatakan lembut.

Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku selalu seperti ini. Termenung, menatap layar ponselku yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan pesan darimu satu pun itu, di bawah terangnya sinar cahaya langit pada pukul 22:19.

Kau sekarang menjadi sering meninggalkanku pada waktu menjelang pukul 11 malam. Tapi aku tak dapat berfikir yang macam-macam terhadapmu, yang kupikirkan hanyalah, 'Ahaha, dia pasti lelah. Tak apa, sebelum bertemu dengannya aku sudah terbiasa sendiri.'

Tapi, untuk apa aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri ketika aku menginginkanmu menemaniku meskipun aku tau itu egois? Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku tidak bisa menahannya sama sekali, maka kutulis kisah kecil yang akan kuberikan padamu.

* * *

 **Little Story**

 **a Naruto Fanfiction by Mitsunaru Sayaya**

 **hope you like it!**

* * *

Sakura duduk termenung di hadapan jendela kamarnya. Dengan satu tangan yang menggenggam erat sebuah buku, ia membuka satu persatu halaman.

 **Halaman Pertama**.

Hari ini, tanggal 27 April 20xx.

Ini bukan hari yang biasa, bukan hari yang membosankan dengan drama yang sama di setiap harinya, hari ini aku berada di Negara yang berbeda. Hari ini aku berada di Suna. Negara gersang dan panas yang entah mengapa bisa membuatku sangat terpukau hanya dengan mendengar namanya.

Meskipun ini menyenangkan karena aku berada di Suna saat ini, bukan berarti aku tak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kuceritakan di buku ini, karena aku ingin memberi taumu jika hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Ya, menyebalkan karena Ibuku terus memarahiku karena pakaianku, dan perjalanan panjang yang menghabiskan banyak waktu, dan juga jangan lupakan sinyal yang sangat susah dicari.

Tapi, meskipu begitu, bukan itu yang akan kuceritakan hari ini. Tetapi, yang ingin kuceritakan adalah,

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang entah mengapa susah membuatku memalingkan mataku darinya. Aku pertama melihatnya di ruang tunggu Bandara Internasional Konoha. Ia berdiri bersama kameranya yang setia menemaninya, menatap keluar jendela sambil memotret pesawat yang berada di balik kaca gelap itu.

Lalu, karena letak ruang tunggu dan letak pesawat yang agak jauh, aku harus menggunakan bus untuk menuju ke pesawat, dan apakah kau tau, saat di bus, Ibuku menawarkanku untuk duduk meskipun banyak orang di sana, dan bodohnya aku, aku menolak tawaran Ibuku karena beberapa alasan, salah satunya adalah karena ia akan berada di sampingku jika aku duduk di sana. Kau bodoh Sakura.

Ini cukup lucu menurutku, karena awalnya aku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja letak kursiku dan kursinya akan berjauhan dan aku tak akan melihatnya di pesawat nanti. Ugh, menyedihkan. Tapi, keberuntungan berpihak padaku karena saat aku tak sengaja berbalik ke belakang ia berada di belakang kursiku, menunggu di hadapan toilet karena letak kursiku tepat di dekat toilet.

Aku cukup heran padanya, karena saat aku melihatnya kembali dari toilet, terdapat sebuah toilet yang lebih dekat dari kursinya dari pada toilet yang berada di dekat kursiku. Lalu, mengapa ia memilih toilet yang berada di dekat kursiku? Aneh. Tapi, setidaknya itu menguntungkan bagiku, karena setiap ia berada di sana, menunggu di hadapan toilet aku bisa menatapnya, dan setiap ia mengetahuinya aku selalu pura-pura menatap hal yang lain. Haha.

Di ruang tunggu saat sudah berada di Suna, aku menunggu Ibuku yang sedang melakukan sesuatu. Aku bosan hingga aku hanya memerhatikan sekitar sambil menunggu Ibuku, dan tiba-tiba pandanganku terhenti di sana, padanya, pada iris biru cerahnya yang dilapis kaca kacamatanya. Ia menatapku, dan aku tetap tak memalingkan pandanganku. Aku terjebak.

Dan ini yang terakhir. Karena melihat belakang bangku yang ia tempati tak terisikan oleh siapa pun dan Ibuku sedang mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak, aku mengajak Ibuku untuk duduk di sana, tepat di belakangnya. Krik krik krik, sunyi dalam beberapa menit karena aku tak mengingatnya, tapi tiba-tiba Ibuku menanyakan sesuatu yang tak penting, dan yang sangat mengejutkan ia menjawabnya. Karena itu, Ibuku pun berkenalan dengannya. Menanyakan namanya serta sosial media yang dapat diketahui. Akhirnya, _arigatou kaa-san!_

Dan namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
